


marry me.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Poe loved Zorii.  This he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.  Zorii was it and had been for years.  But they had decided way back when that marriage wasn't something that was in their future.or:  Poe and Zorii had decided that marriage wasn't for them, but Poe's started to change his mind about that and wonders what Zorii thinks about it.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	marry me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 6 - “What do you mean I’ve got to marry you to save my life?”  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr.

Poe loved Zorii.

This he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Zorii was it and had been for years. But they had decided way back when that marriage wasn't something that was in their future. Neither had ever really had that dream of getting married and, therefore, they just didn't see the point. Getting married meant a wedding and all of their families and friends and everything that neither of them wanted. Sure, they could have just gone down to city hall and done it, but they both knew that would cause more problems than it would solve.

So, marriage was something that wasn't going to happen. And Poe didn't have a problem with that. But as the years had gone on, the idea of them legally belonging to each other became more appealing. He started wondering if maybe marriage was something that was on the cards after all. When he started picking up hints from Zorii that maybe she felt the same way, he decided that they should have a conversation about it. Figure out again whether they wanted to get married or not. 

He wondered if this time the answer might be different.

It was a lazy Saturday morning and they had yet to get out of bed. Poe didn't want to interrupt the peace that surrounded them, but Zorii was leaving on a week-long business trip on Sunday night and he really needed to get this conversation out of the way. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then said something.

“Will you marry me?”

Well, that hadn't been what he'd wanted to say, but he couldn't take it back now.

Zorii stopped mid-stretch as the question Poe had asked hit her. She didn’t know what to say or think. Marriage was something they discussed years ago, and they decided against it. Things had been going well for them. She didn’t understand why he was bringing it up now. It made her nervous. “You don’t want to marry me,” she said seriously as she brought her arms down from her head. 

“That's not true,” Poe said as he looked over at her. “I'd happily marry you. I'm just wondering if you would like that to happen.”

“I don’t know. Why are you asking me?” Zorii rolled onto her side and looked at Poe. “Why do you want to know?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as surprised as she felt. 

“It's just...” Poe started, realizing that he was about to sound like an idiot and changing his mind before he could say another thing. “You need to marry me to save your life.”

“What do you mean I’ve got to marry you to save my life?” Zorii asked. There was a hint of a smile on her lips at his craziness, but she loved that about him. 

“It's just that you,” Poe said, a smirk on his face, “you'd be hopeless without me. You need to marry me so I can save you from that.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Zorii said, rolling her eyes as she smiled. She brushed a lock of hair from her face, then she propped herself on her elbow. She looked at him again, and his brown eyes told her a different story. “You’re being serious?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Poe said softly. “I know that we decided not to, but the idea of us legally belonging to each other has started to really become more appealing to me, and I sort of thought that maybe you might be open to it. But if you're not, that's fine. We don't have to.”

“I haven’t really thought about it, but I am open to it,” Zorii said. “I mean, there are times when I think about it briefly. Just fleeting thoughts really.”

“Well, if it's not something you're that into, that's fine. We don't have to talk about it anymore.” Poe threw back the bedsheets and started to get up. “Do you want me to make breakfast?”

Zorii sat up in bed and grabbed Poe’s arm gently. “No, we can talk about it. I ...” she paused, unsure of what to say. “I want to know more of your thoughts on this.” 

Poe sat back down. “What exactly are you wanting me to say? I want you to be my wife. I want to get married. Nothing in the world sounds better to me. But if you don't want that then that's fine.”

His words warmed her soul. “That. I want you to say exactly that,” Zorii said. “We’re already official, and you know I’m not going anywhere.” She released his arm and moved closer to him. “I wouldn’t mind calling you my husband and being tied to you completely. It’s not like things would change between us. And don’t think I’m just saying this to make you happy. When I do think about these things, it makes me happy.”

Poe stared at her for a moment. “Really? Because all I want is to make you happy.”

“I know.” Zorii met his eyes. “You do make me happy. Marriage would only add on to that. If this is something you really want to do, we can.”

Poe broke out into a large smile. “So, we're getting married then?”

“Yes.” Zorii smiled brightly. “Does that mean I get a ring?” she asked him playfully. 

“We can definitely get you a ring, but I didn't get one before we talked about this. I wasn't even going to propose this morning. I was just going to bring the subject up. The proposal came out before I could say anything else,” Poe said, reaching out and pulling Zorii into a kiss. “I'm sorry if I fucked the proposal aspect of this up because of it.”

“You didn’t. And the proposal was perfect.” Zorii kissed him again. “I don’t need anything fancy, but I wouldn’t mind if you surprised me with another one.”

“Then I might just have to do that,” Poe murmured. “But you can pick out your own ring. I don't want to fuck that up either.”

“You wouldn’t,” Zorii laughed. “You have good taste in jewelry but fine. I can’t wait to start looking. There have been a few sales lately, so maybe we can look later.” She brought her hand up to his neck and turned her body towards his. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Poe Dameron.” 

“And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Zorii Bliss,” Poe said, pulling her into his lap. “So I think we should celebrate this development.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Zorii said before kissing him again. She pushed him down in the bed, and they became tangled in the sheets. 

The touch of their hands and the kiss of their lips were soft and slow as they lost themselves in each other, consumed by their love. The fact that their future was with each other wasn't new, but the idea of marriage was and it would change their lives for the better. 

They couldn't wait for forever.


End file.
